neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/Hyper Dimension
The main character of the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' series. She is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune and older sister of Nepgear. In her human form she looks and acts young, but when she activates Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) she becomes much more mature in both appearance and personality. Profile Neptune Neptune is the human form of the CPU Purple Heart. She is often considered to be energetic and dorky. Her favorite food is custard pudding and she loves playing video games. While she enjoys playing all games, she especially loves Retro video games. Appearance Parka Dress In her Parka Dress, Neptune has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue strips going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie has a purple letter "N" to represent the first symbol of her name. She wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue. Jersey Dress In her Jersey Dress, Neptune wears a a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Personality Neptune is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Appearance Purple Core In her Purple Core, Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead. Lost Purple Core Purple Heart's appearance in her Lost Purple Core is reminiscent of the Purple Core but with much more stylization and design. Her hair and hair clips remain the same while her bodysuit, while still black, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. Personality Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts like her human form, evident when Neptune turns into Purple Heart just to ride a roller coaster. Next Purple Purple Heart's evolved form. Due to the arms equipped to the back, arms and legs unit, the high specs of the Goddess Form are further improved. The power possessed is said to have been surely obtained by a miracle. Relationships Main Article: Neptune/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Megadimension Neptunia VII Gameplay Main Article: Neptune/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes *'Smile Spiral': Neptune and Nepgear's character song duet for the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 '' Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Vol.1 album. *'Lady Cool ~ Purple Heart: Purple Heart's solo version Smile Spiral. *'''Purple Heart's Theme: In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Purple Heart has her own theme composed by Nobuo Uematsu's Band, the Earthbound Papas. It notably serves as the main boss battle theme for the first half of the game and occasionally plays in cutscenes. *'Fly High!': Neptune's first song on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Shugo Megami Character Song CD Vol.1 album *'Purple Energy': Neptune's second song on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Shugo Megami Character Song CD Vol.1 which is preformed by her goddess form. Videos Quotes Main Article: Neptune/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Neptune Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters